The Whole Fucking Night
by 3R-DT
Summary: Una visión no autorizada de cómo este par de memos se han reconciliado mientras mirábamos para otro lado. Ojo: WINCEST muy muy Wincest y muy salido. ¿Qué esperábais? Es mío...


**_Es un Wincest, jodido wincest ambientado en el hiatus de esta temporada y como no van a reconocer que se reconciliaron así pues ya os lo digo yo..._  
**

**_Feliz Año Gente..._**

* * *

**Reconciliation (The Whole Fucking Night)**

Sam Winchester apagó el teléfono lleno de rabia. No había manera de que el ceporro de su hermano hiciera una a derechas. Estaba harto. Harto de creer que el mayor maduraría y sería capaz de ser razonable por una puñetera vez en su vida o vidas o…

Se bebió lo que quedaba de su copa de un trago antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Amelia. Esa era otra, ¿Cómo narices se había liado con ella hasta el punto de olvidarse hasta de quién era? Pero la veterinaria no tenía la culpa de que Samuel Winchester fuera un imbécil, se razonó a sí mismo.

Prefirió quedar como un estúpido que necesitaba saber si estaba bien a contar el auténtico motivo por el que estaba allí. Afortunadamente ella era feliz con su resucitado marido "y mi perro"

Esta vez no se lo pondría nada fácil al capullo de Dean. Tenía trabajo que hacer, pero podía hacerlo sin su hermano. No volvería a trabajar con él, prefería reunirse con Garth y los Tran o trabajar en solitario antes de volver a confiar en él.

Unas semanas más tarde el mayor se presentó en la puerta de su habitación de un motel cualquiera de un estado cualquiera. Se la cerró en las narices. Pero Dean insistió en que no se iría si no hablaba con él primero.

Sam lo fulminó con la mirada dejándole entrar "Tienes cinco minutos". Pero no quería escucharle porque sabía lo que ocurriría si lo hacía. Todo lo que quería hacer era golpearlo por usar un truco tan sucio para impedir que matara al maldito vampiro. Cómo odiaba a Benny y esa confianza ciega que su hermano había puesto en él.

Dean se sentó en una de las sillas y Sam siguió de pie, dándole a entender que los cinco minutos iban en serio. El más joven se cruzó de brazos y examinó al hombre sentado frente a él. La mirada suplicante del mayor se alzó provocándole un atisbo de compasión, pero no cedería, no aunque Dean pareciera arrepentido. Afortunadamente la chulería de su hermano siempre jugaba en contra del pecoso.

- Hice lo que debía hacer para apartarte del peligro Sam.  
- Pues con Martin no funcionó  
- Le avisé, le dije que el trabajo estaba acabado y que habíamos matado al vampiro que se había cargado a esa gente – los ojos rasgados del más alto se entrecerraron furiosos pero permitió que Dean continuara con su explicación – no se conformó, amenazó a la tataranieta de Benny para obligarle a volver, tenía que cuidar de ella.  
- ¿Quién te ha contado esa historia? ¿Benny?  
- No, Elizabeth, es descendiente de sangre, pero ni siquiera sabía que tenía un antepasado vampiro. Puedes llamarla Samm… - Dean se mordió los labios cuando el menor se dio la vuelta para mirar el reloj  
- Tendrás que darte prisa en contar tu historia, sólo te quedan tres minutos  
- No podía dejar que mataras un inocente o que Benny te matara a ti ¿Es tan difícil de entender? – gimió su hermano levantándose para cogerlo de la manga de la camisa  
- No, eso lo entiendo muy bien, lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo coño puedes defender a un vampiro Dean? Ese tipo es un asesino, no puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no tiene las manos llenas de sangre.  
- Yo también tengo las manos llenas de sangre y él luchó a mi lado para salir del Purgatorio Sam, le debo mi maldita vida y mientras siga respetando a las personas no lo cazaré – explicó el mayor totalmente calmado  
- No puedes compararte con él, no lo hagas Dean – había intentado permanecer frío para echarle de la habitación en cuanto pasaran los cinco minutos, pues bien, iban por más de siete y agarró al mayor por los hombros totalmente exasperado – tú eres un cazador y matas monstruos para salvar a la gente, él es un monstruo y ha matado a Martin  
- En defensa propia  
- Los cinco minutos pasaron ya, vete  
- Sammy  
- Vete  
- ¿Qué te hubiera hecho feliz? ¿Qué me hubiera quedado allí para siempre? – la rabia brotó torrencialmente de los verdes ojos del cazador - ¡Ojalá! ¡Debí quedarme allí dejando que todas esas cosas me cazaran! ¡Debí dejar que me mataran! ¡Así no habría vuelto para destruir tu maravillosa "Vida Normal"!  
- ¿Qué? – ese torrente de decepción y dolor sorprendió a Sam, ¿Realmente su hermano creía que podía preferirlo muerto?  
- Tranquilo, no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino – consiguió dominarse el mayor arrepentido por lo que creía una muestra de debilidad.

Sam contempló boquiabierto como su hermano se dirigía a la puerta. Mierda, no podía seguir manteniendo su cabreo mientras Dean creyera que hubiera preferido que siguiera muerto. Automáticamente lo siguió y sujetó la puerta antes de que saliera de la habitación.

- Espera – susurró – ahora eres tú quien tiene que escucharme

Dean apoyó la frente en la puerta, derrotado dejó que lo condujera a una de las eternas camas gemelas que siempre había en cada habitación en la que se habían alojado. Sam hizo a su hermano que se sentara y a su vez, tomó asiento frente a él en la otra cama. Habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo tragándose sus miedos por suposiciones que estaban demostrando ser absurdas, era hora de dejar salir la verdad.

- Aquella noche en Sucrocorp yo no tenía manera de saber qué había ocurrido Dean, fue el peor día de mi vida. Peor que cuando fuiste al infierno porque entonces, aunque no supiera cómo sacarte, sabía dónde estabas y podía destrozarme vivo buscándote.  
- Sam…  
- Déjame seguir – necesitaba decirle todo, y era ahora o nunca – por lo que yo sabía estabas muerto, y no tenía a nadie Dean, a nadie que me indicara por dónde empezar a buscar, ni Bobby, ni Castiel… Nadie

Recordó esas horas terribles, hubiera aceptado la ayuda hasta de Meg, si a la demonio no se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Y de repente sólo quería correr, huir, desaparecer. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar.

- Ya no me importaba nada Dean – suspiró - ¿Creías que podría vivir sin ti y no perderme en el camino? Ni siquiera sabía ya quién era. Tiré los móviles porque me importaba una mierda todo. Lamento por lo que ha tenido que pasar ese crío pero entonces me daba igual. ¿Creías que había conseguido rehacer mi vida? Pues te equivocas, ¡cómo te equivocas!  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
- Porque estabas demasiado ocupado culpándome por no buscarte y pendiente de tu nuevo "hermano", ese que nunca te ha dejado tirado – recriminó a su vez, inevitablemente.  
- Eres un idiota  
- Dean…  
- Y yo también pero eso no quita que seas un idiota – replicó su hermano pasándose una mano por la cara como si quisiera borrar todo el dolor que cargaba consigo – intentaba llegar a ti de alguna manera y sólo encontraba tus ganas de dejar el trabajo… de dejarme… ¿Sabes cómo conseguí sobrevivir hasta que encontré a Benny? Obligándome a luchar usando la estúpida idea de que me necesitabas…  
- Y te necesitaba.

Dean suspiró con los hombros hundidos y la mirada atormentada. Era suficiente para Sam, puede que le hubiera hecho una fea jugarreta pero ni de lejos había sido tan terrible como el pecoso creía.

- Y te necesito – murmuró arrodillándose frente a él – te he necesitado cada segundo, sólo quería comprender…  
- ¿El qué?  
- Cómo me habías sustituido por un vampiro – dejó salir inconscientemente.

Sam Winchester sintió que su corazón se aligeraba al ver la expresión alucinada del mayor. Cómo el asombro más absoluto dio paso a una exagerada mueca de asco ante el significado de lo que acababa de decir.

- Se te ha ido la pinza tío.  
- Dean, sólo hablas de él, sólo dices que es el único que no te ha defraudado nunca ¿qué quieres que piense? Lo de Castiel podía entenderlo pero Benny…  
- ¿CASTIEL? – Dean se puso rojo de ira, hacía mucho tiempo que Sam no había visto a su hermano realmente furioso - ¿Crees que YO y CASTIEL?

"Pues vale, cabréate lo que quieras pero ahora mismo me has hecho feliz, hermano" Pensó el joven cazador al ver cómo Dean se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación gesticulando a medias entre decepcionado y sorprendido.

- ¿En serio creías que iba a estar con Cass y contigo al mismo tiempo, Sammy? – la decepción había ganado la partida - ¿Eso piensas de mí?  
- Yo…  
- Nunca Sam, la única persona que ha habido en mi vida aparte de ti ha sido Lisa y sólo porque…  
- Dean, ¿Cass sabe esto?  
- Cass y yo sólo somos amigos, Sam, SO-LO, nada de lo que tú piensas. Igual que Benny o que Bobby o que Garth.  
- ¿Desde qué te fuiste no…?  
- ¡SAMMY! – rugió el pecoso - ¡NO! ¿VALE? ¡NADA!

Durante unos segundos se miraron, frente a frente, como depredadores que acaban de encontrar a la presa perfecta. De repente Dean se abalanzó sobre él cogiéndole las solapas de la camisa para besarle brutalmente.

- ¿Polvo de reconciliación? – Preguntó Sam usando todas sus fuerzas para separarlo unos milímetros  
- Lo que quieras – gimió Dean abrazándose a él de tal manera que cayeron enredados sobre una de las camas.

Sam luchó para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa a través del abrazo desesperado del pecoso. "Pues sí que está necesitado" pensó mientras sentía las febriles manos del mayor recorrer su cuerpo como si fuera su última oportunidad de hacerlo y tuviera el tiempo cronometrado.

- Calma Dean – susurró cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos y mirándole fijamente a los ojos – no me voy a ir.

El mayor se relajó y permitió que acabara de desnudarse. Sam sonrió divertido ante la adoración de su hermano que ahora no se atrevía a tocarle. Le cogió una mano y la llevó a su culo acariciándose con ella. Dean parecía ido, tragó saliva y con la otra mano lo cogió por la cintura y escondió el rostro en el rizado vello castaño de su ingle. Estaba temblando.

- Desnúdate.

Dean Winchester no suele obedecer a ciegas a nadie. Solo a Sam y sólo en contadas ocasiones. Ahora no tenía voluntad propia. Se desnudó a toda prisa, torpemente, la ansiedad dirigía sus gestos y alimentaba el deseo del menor.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Dean? Sigues siendo condenadamente perfecto.  
- Te necesito – jadeó salvajemente  
- Lo sé, yo también – dijo siguiendo con un dedo el rastro de una cicatriz que no había visto antes – esta es nueva.  
- Tengo algunas más – sonrió incómodo sin querer hablar del purgatorio por no reabrir la discusión.  
- ¿Cómo quieres que sea tu regreso triunfal? – el castaño encontró otra más en el nacimiento del pelo, le dio la vuelta y parpadeó preocupado – no me habías enseñado esto.

Dean se envaró mientras le acariciaba las cicatrices de la espalda. Algunas de quemaduras y otras de profundos cortes que contaban una historia de violencia y tortura de la que el mayor no había hablado.

- Esto no son sólo marcas de lucha Dean.  
- No.  
- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
- Sammy, por favor, este no es el momento – gimió frustrado apretando los puños a los costados.  
- Después entonces – dijo atrayéndolo sin dejar que se girara – tranquilo, soy yo.

Tenso como la cuerda de un violín, el pecoso permitió que el más joven rodeara su cintura con los brazos y le besara el cuello. Suspiró dejando ir algo de tensión cuando una de las manos viajó por su estómago hasta la ingle, acunando sus testículos.

- No me has respondido aún – susurró Sam en su oído - ¿Quieres ser mío o prefieres hacerme tuyo?  
- No lo sé – jadeó roncamente – lo que quieras Sammy.

El castaño siguió acariciándole con una mano, mientras lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo con la otra. Lentamente, se acercó a una de las camas y Dean sintió que sus rodillas se volvían de gelatina cuando le dio la vuelta besándole con un ansia comparable tan solo a la que él padecía.

- Soñé con esto Dean, soñé que volvías y que me dejabas follarte como antes, que te entregabas a mí como antes.  
- Si ese es tu sueño, entonces… eso es lo que quiero Sammy – dijo tan bajito que el menor creyó que lo había imaginado.  
- No quiero que parezca un castigo – Musitó Sam, frente contra frente, avasallándole con su tamaño, rodeándole por completo – no quiero que pienses que…  
- ¡Joder Sammy! – gruñó el mayor empezando a perder la paciencia – te he dicho que lo que quieras, puedes… puedes hacerme lo que te plazca, sólo quiero que me hagas tan tuyo que me olvide de todo ¿de acuerdo?

Sam sujetó los brazos de su hermano y lo arrastró hasta el bolso de las armas para sacar una cuerda y un paquete de condones.

- ¿Todos, Sam? – preguntó jocoso mientras su hermano le ataba expertamente las manos a la espalda.  
- Ya veremos, tenemos toda la noche por delante – sonrió apreciando el efecto de la atadura sobre el cuerpo desnudo del mayor. Dean se mordió los labios devolviéndole la ardiente mirada sobre su cuerpo, sí, atar a tu amante también tenía efecto en el propio cuerpo – cuando necesites un descanso dilo Dean, porque será la única manera en que deje de poseerte esta noche.

Ya había dejado las cartas sobre la mesa, acunó el rostro del mayor con una mano, manteniendo un férreo control sobre los impulsos de ser más directo. Quería saborear cada segundo. Dean cerró los ojos entregado, rendido de la única manera que podía admitir y ante la única persona a la que se daría tan incondicionalmente.

Sam se sentó en la cama y tumbó a su hermano sobre sus rodillas, como si fuera a darle unos azotes en el trasero. Le amordazó con una mano y Dean cerró los ojos dispuesto a un castigo que no iba a llegar o al menos estaba muy lejos de ser como imaginaba. El más joven solo quería acariciarlo de esa manera, sus muslos, sus glúteos, su entrada…

Introdujo un dedo y su prisionero se tensó durante un breve instante. Sam sintió un tirón de excitación en sus genitales y comenzó a masajear el interior de Dean sin soltar su mordaza. Introdujo otro dedo y liberó su boca para acariciarse a sí mismo.

- Puedo hacerlo yo… - gimió Dean  
- Aún no

Introdujo un tercer dedo y el cuerpo atado sobre sus piernas se retorció de placer mientras ahogaba un sollozo en la colcha de la cama. Subió a Dean de rodillas al colchón sin decir nada, le separó las piernas tanto como pudo sin hacerle daño y lo inclinó hacia delante hasta que llegó con la cabeza a la colcha.

- Prepárate – gruñó Sam peleándose con un preservativo que no quería darse cuenta de la urgencia de la situación  
- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – gimió más que dispuesto el pecoso  
- Ya – se introdujo de una vez y hasta el fondo agarrándose a sus caderas y saboreando el gemido entrecortado de recibimiento – eso es, dime que quieres.  
- Lo que sea – masculló Dean mordiendo la colcha totalmente inmóvil y lleno, a merced del menor.

Sam salió lentamente sonriendo por el siseo reprimido del rubio que sólo podía dejarse hacer. Y volvió a enterrarse en él, de golpe. El gemido fue casi un aullido esta vez. "Por favor Sammy…"

- ¿Ya quieres descansar? – preguntó traviesamente volviendo a salir de él con desesperante lentitud – te estás haciendo viejo  
- Sammy… - lloriqueó contra la colcha Dean al recibir una nueva embestida que le hacía ver las estrellas – por favor… no pares… por favor.

Cómo iba a parar cuando se lo rogaba de esa forma tan caliente. Al revés: aceleró. Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, más poderosas, la fricción lanzaba descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo mientras Dean se estremecía bajo sus manos acogiéndole dentro como nada más podía recibirle.

Estaba a las puertas del orgasmo. Sujetó las caderas del pecoso y se dejó ir aullando de placer. Después se salió. Dean aún no se había corrido. En esa misma posición le masajeó los genitales hasta que estuvo tan duro como él. Lo incorporó. Su cara congestionada se volvió hacia él implorante.

Sam se tumbó en la cama y tendió a Dean a su lado. El rubio no se atrevía a pedir nada aunque visiblemente necesitaba ser aliviado. No se movió. Sus ojos esmeralda, abiertos de par en par rogaban por él. Lo besó profundamente, sonriendo íntimamente al sentir la inmisericorde erección del hombre atado, rozarse delicadamente con su antebrazo mientras sujetaba su cadera boca arriba.

- Dime que quieres – exigió sin piedad el castaño como si no fuera evidente  
- Cualquier cosa  
- Dímelo Dean, ¿quieres que te monte?, ¿prefieres que te la chupe?, ¿te correrás simplemente si te toco…? - provocó acariciándole el pene con una mano mientras el pecoso luchaba por soportar la dulce tortura un poco más.  
- Lo que tú quieras – gimió de nuevo sin voluntad

Se sentó entre sus piernas, subiéndose las rodillas sobre los hombros y sujetando sus brazos atados para que no resbalara comenzó a lamerle los testículos. Dean se esforzaba por darle todo el acceso que necesitaba. Sam lo tomó entero con la boca dejándole asombrado y dolorido.

La lengua del menor lo torturaba expertamente llevándole a la locura. "Sammy, me matas…" susurró casi sin sentido. Instantes después se corría brutalmente dentro de la boca del castaño que seguía succionando como si quisiera sacarle el alma.

Sam lo bajó despacio y lo sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas sobre las suyas, semiinconsciente el mayor se dejó abrazar contra el pecho desnudo de su amante que inexplicablemente volvía a tener una erección.

El castaño le dejó saborear su propio semen al besarle de nuevo, quería volver a entrar en él así, sin dejar de besarle. Dean apenas tenía energía para complacerle. Temblando intentó incorporarse sin éxito para dejarle entrar de nuevo.

Sam rodeó con un brazo su cintura levantándole casi en vilo y lo empaló aun con sus labios atrapados en la boca. El gemido lánguido de respuesta volvió a encenderle al máximo. Soltó su boca y lo dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama mientras lo follaba profundamente dejándose caer también hacia atrás.

Levantó su trasero para dejarlo caer una y otra vez, entrando cada vez más y más, sintiendo el músculo tan apretado como la primera vez y a la vez tan receptivo, amoldándose, recibiéndole. Se volvió a correr y se quedó así respirando, satisfecho, con el cuerpo derrotado del mayor descansando sobre sus piernas, jadeando.

Ninguno habló durante un rato. Recuperando el aliento, Sam logró salir de debajo de Dean y se arrastró a su espalda envolviéndolo con su cuerpo. El pecoso se encogió acurrucándose incómodamente entre sus brazos. Y Sam lo acunó besándole el pelo húmedo de sudor.

- Lo siento – susurró casi media hora más tarde al despertarse por el frío, se habían quedado dormidos sobre la colcha sin notarlo y ni siquiera había desatado a Dean aún – siento mucho que creyeras que no quería tu vuelta más que nada en esta vida  
- Lo disimulaste muy bien  
- Tampoco me diste muchas opciones Dean  
- Por favor Sammy – pidió aterrado el mayor creyendo que volverían al principio – no me dejes, no podría soportarlo.

Sam se congeló ante el pánico en la voz de su hermano. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró en el oído "No voy a dejarte nunca, puedes cabrearme hasta extremos insospechados, volverme loco, sacarme de quicio, pero por mucho que me exasperes no hay nada que pueda conseguir que deje de necesitarte"

- Soy yo quien te necesita, tú sólo me soportas – murmuró infantilmente, demostrándole toda la inseguridad que nadie podía sospechar que habitaba en el corazón de quien se había enfrentado a los seres más terribles de la creación.  
- ¿Qué solo te soporto? – gruñó amenazadoramente con una mueca tan desagradable que sólo podía ser fingida. – todavía nos queda toda la noche por delante para soportarte unas cuantas veces más, Y ahora a la ducha y sin rechistar, o ¿ya estás cansado?

Como respuesta el cazador más veterano echó los pies al suelo y tambaleándose por el temblor de sus piernas se dirigió al aseo sin abrir la boca y nuevamente excitado. Sam se levantó, y lo siguió. No habían tenido un encuentro así desde que lo volvió a perder y ahora no malgastaría ni un minuto, recuperaría todo el tiempo perdido.

- ¿me vas a desatar? – preguntó el mayor manteniéndose en pie a duras penas – tengo que…  
- No – contestó con crueldad aunque Dean había señalado el váter con la cabeza – siéntate

Era incómodo hacer de vientre con el menor mirándole, de pie, frente a su rostro con esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de ser el primero en rendirse. Había dicho que haría todo lo que Sam quisiera y era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Le devolvió la sonrisa provocativamente.

El castaño aceptó el reto y se acercó más levantándole la barbilla, mirándole desde arriba. OK, siempre le miraba desde arriba "el capullo arrogante con aires de superioridad"

- Podemos dejarlo por hoy si no te ves capaz Dean – musitó el más alto retrocediendo para que pudiera levantarse y limpiándole como si fuera un crío de dos años – estoy exigiendo demasiado…  
- No – el mayor dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro del otro buscando su calor – quiero seguir con esto Sammy, por favor.  
- ¿Estás seguro? Dean, apenas te mantienes en pie – lo sostuvo metiéndolo en la ducha – si estás seguro no volveré a preguntar…  
- No preguntes – gruñó el pecoso a pesar del agotamiento – sólo hazlo

"Sólo hazme olvidarlo todo" recordó dolorosamente el castaño volviendo a acariciar el cuerpo más bajo, apretado contra él. El frío que hacía tiritar al hombre atado entre sus manos. Sujetó más cerca de su pecho la espalda de Dean y, abarcándole desde atrás con un solo brazo, abrió el grifo del agua caliente que tardó unos segundos en coger una temperatura agradablemente abrasadora.

El largo cabello castaño se empapó al inclinar la cabeza sobre el cuello de su voluntario prisionero. Libre de cualquier duda alcanzó el gel y extendió la sensual espuma por el cuerpo indefenso del pecoso que había cerrado los ojos y disfrutaba de la resbaladiza caricia por toda su piel.

Lo desató y frotó sus brazos reactivando la circulación y Dean le miró desconcertado y ligeramente tenso. El menor sonrió poniéndole el frasco de jabón en la mano. Y el leve atisbo de temor desapareció como si no hubiese existido nunca.

Con el recipiente en una mano y el agua cayendo tibiamente a su espalda, Dean cumplió su parte. Hacía tanto que no había tocado a su hermano que las palmas de las manos le picaban como si el gel de ducha le hubiera hecho reacción alérgica. Los músculos abdominales del menor se sentían firmes bajo la jabonosa espuma. Aunque menos tonificados que cuando no tenía alma. Frunció el ceño intentando apartar unos recuerdos que no eran precisamente agradables.

El toque sutil de Sam en su cuello consiguió ese propósito. Sonrió agradecido, capaz, ahora sí, de disfrutar del baño. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto deseaba estar justo ahí, lavando a Sam, siendo bañado por él, relajados, sin rencores, sin miedos, sin distracciones. Un escozor inesperado en los ojos le hizo irreflexivamente llevarse las manos a la cara. Comprendió inmediatamente que había metido la pata, "Más bien las manazas", pensó cuando el leve escozor se convirtió en un punzante dolor que lo dejó medio ciego.

- ¡Dean! – regañó el castaño apartándole las manos de la cara y cambiando la posición de la ducha a agua fría enchufó el chorro directamente a la cara del mayor que manoteó automáticamente para quitarlo - ¡Deja que te quite el jabón!  
- ¡Está fría! ¡Pica! ¡Pica!  
- ¡Picachu!  
- ¡Capullo!  
- Estate quieto – se rio Sam consiguiendo limpiarle los enrojecidos ojos - ¿Cómo narices sobreviviste un año tú solo?  
- En el Purgatorio no hay botes de gel asesinos ni amantes calentorros que te distraigan – gruñó el pecoso antes de que el más alto lo abrazara y lo callara con un tórrido beso que le quitó de un plumazo el frío

¿Cómo era posible que lo enardeciera tanto con el gesto infantil de frotarse los irritados ojos? Ya se habían duchado bastante. Tomó una toalla y lo secó rápidamente mientras Dean intentaba otro tanto con la que quedaba libre. Abrazados como adolescentes volvieron al dormitorio donde la calefacción central, aún activada, los hizo estornudar.

- Sólo son las nueve – para el mayor esas palabras encerraban una promesa  
- Toda la noche – recordó al más alto que volvía a devorarle con la mirada  
- Toda la jodida noche – sonrió Sam haciendo chispear sus ojos rasgados.

"¡Dios! ¡Moriría feliz si me matara con esa sonrisa!". A veces, los pensamientos de Dean Winchester se cuelan a través de esas ventanas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos. Sam borró su sonrisa abrazándolo como si llevara siglos sin verlo, como si hubiera sido en ese mismo momento cuando lo recuperaba y no llevaran meses cazando juntos.

Un gruñido extraño que no procedía de ninguna boca, coreado por otro gruñido similar que resonó en el estómago del pecoso, los separó haciéndoles reír a carcajadas.

- Parece que el gigante tiene hambre – se burló el mayor aprovechando para acariciar la tableta de abdominales del otro.  
- ¿Y tú no?  
- OK, me visto y… - No llegó a tocar la ropa, Sam lo sujetó y alcanzando la cuerda un poco húmeda aún, volvió a atarlo, Dean sintió el calor extenderse por su estómago, podía soportar un poco de hambre - …Seguimos  
- No – un puchero digno del crío más caprichoso del mundo se extendió por el rostro pecoso – tú te quedas aquí, en la cama, tapadito, busco un burguer y en menos de veinte minutos estoy de vuelta.  
- ¿Tanto tiempo? – se quejó el mayor mientras lo metía en una de las camas  
- Puedes imaginar lo que haré contigo y con la comida cuando vuelva – le dijo besándole la frente, y vistiéndose.

Estaba empalmado, definitivamente ese mocoso sabía cómo "levantarle la moral". Pero el condenado le había atado para irse y no podía tocarse, todo lo más frotarse patéticamente contra la cama. "Cuando se trata de Sam no tienes ningún orgullo" se recriminó sonriendo mientras repasaba cada segundo de las últimas tres horas.  
El Burguer estaba cerrado por reformas, sólo había un italiano abierto en ese pueblecito perdido en medio de la nada, y estaba lleno de gente. Sam se impacientó imaginando a quien le esperaba en el motel preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto.

- Cuarenta minutos – dijo el que le tomó el pedido  
- ¿y si pido algo que se haga más rápido? – preguntó bruscamente colocando un billete de cincuenta disimuladamente junto a la caja  
- ¿Cómo de rápido? – preguntó el chico con la cara llena de granos que aceptó el pequeño soborno  
- ¿Cinco minutos?  
- Puedo tenerle todo menos la pizza en diez minutos  
- Me vale, pero pon doble ración de tarta de arándanos en lugar de la pizza.

Si hubiese llamado a un catering le habría salido más barato, pero ya llevaba casi media hora esperando a que le atendieran. En menos de los diez minutos prometidos el muchacho le sirvió su pedido y en menos de cinco minutos estaba entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

Como se temía, Dean se había dormido. Había tardado casi una hora en volver. Dejó las cosas en la mesa y tocó la calefacción, ya la habían apagado, conectó el aire acondicionado a veinticuatro grados y destapó al mayor. Casi le daba pena despertarlo, tenía aspecto de estar agotado.

- Has tardado – gruñó sin abrir los ojos  
- Lo siento – lo ayudó a levantarse – vamos a cenar  
- ¿Así? – Sam miró a su hermano, desnudo, atado y sonrió quitándose la chaqueta – Sammy…  
- Ven aquí – dijo sentándose y palmeándose las rodillas

El desconcierto de Dean duró un segundo. Sam había dicho toda la noche y parecía dispuesto a cumplir su palabra. Se sentó sobre los vaqueros helados por la salida y se estremeció de frío.

El olor a la lasaña lo distrajo, el más joven lo estrechó con el brazo izquierdo, agarrando su cadera y acariciando todo lo que tenía a mano. Una gota de sudor caía por el cuello hacia el interior de la camisa entreabierta, seguida por la mirada embobada de Dean. Y Sam comenzó a comer, y a alimentarle con su propia boca.

Era lo más salvajemente erótico que ninguno de los dos hubiera experimentado antes. Los ojos asombrados de Dean iban de los finos y voraces labios de Sam al plato de lasaña, o se cerraban de placer cuando la lengua del castaño introducía la pasta dentro de su boca. El rugido de su estómago se tranquilizaba mientras otras partes de su cuerpo estallaban de calor.

La lasaña se acabó y por primera vez en su vida no protestó por la ensalada. En la boca de Sam sabía a cualquier cosa menos a hierba. Se quedó eclipsado cuando los labios del menor acariciaron una aceituna negra, acercó la boca una vez más y sintió sus dientes rozar su lengua al darle la mitad.

- Samm… - no le permitió hablar, al darle, de la misma manera, la mitad de un tomate cherry – Ummmm…

Si hace tan sólo unas horas alguien le dice que se iba a sentir decepcionado porque se había terminado la ensalada se habría reído en sus narices. Y entonces vino lo mejor, Sam abrió la bolsa de la pizzería y dos enormes porciones de pastel de grosella casero aparecieron frente a él.

Dean se puso rojo de vergüenza cuando Sam se quedó mirándolo mientras acariciaba una erección casi instantánea. "Pero ¡qué cabronazo!" se burló de él sin piedad.

- Y yo que creía que era el único capaz de empalmarte y fíjate tú, derrotado por un pedazo de pastel.  
- Sammy… - protestó con el pene tan tenso que la continua caricia, aunque suave, provocaba calambres de placer por todo su cuerpo  
- Calla, aún no has terminado la cena.

Escondió la cara en la camisa semiabierta. Ni siquiera se había fijado en todo ese tiempo de que estaba desnudo y Sam seguía vestido. Había olvidado todo lo que no fuera la boca de Sam.

El menor lo arrodilló en el suelo y se quitó la camisa. Dean callaba a la expectativa. Sam se quitó el vaquero y los bóxer y volvió a sentarse, con su amante atrapado a medias entre sus piernas.

Todo lo que alcanzaba la vista del rubio era el abdomen liso y duro, y el caminito de vello que llegaba hasta la entrepierna dónde el pene del menor se erguía terso y brillante al alcance de su boca. Sam esbozó una sonrisa diabólica al cortar un trozo de pastel y embadurnárselo con el relleno.

- ¿Tengo que decirte lo que quiero? – bromeó comiéndose la pasta seca, pues todo el relleno de ese pedazo se escurría por su polla hipnotizando a Dean.

Como el rubio no se decidía lo cogió por la nuca con su mano limpia inclinándolo hasta que la pecosa cara estuvo a milímetros del relleno de grosella. Dean comenzó a lamer tímidamente. Vale, esto sí era lo más salvajemente caliente que habían hecho en sus vidas.

En cuanto el sabor del relleno consiguió llegar al cerebro del prisionero voluntario, Dean olvidó la timidez y todo lo que no fuera chupar y lamer con ansia. En unos minutos había acabado con todo el relleno de pastel sin apenas percatarse de que la última tanda de lamidas había tenido un sabor más bien salado.

Sam jadeaba echado hacia atrás en la silla. Lo separó tirando suavemente del pelo y lo miró sorprendido por lo que había sentido. Le enseñó la mano pringada aún del pastel y Dean se apresuró a limpiarla con la lengua sin ningún pudor.

- Dean… - suspiró impresionado  
- ¿Lo he hecho bien?  
- Eso ha sido… - balbució y sólo se le ocurrió imitar la palabra favorita de su hermano - …increíble  
- ¿Ya no queda pastel?  
- No, te lo has comido todo – y no se refería sólo al pastel

Pero ahora tenía un problema, necesitaría un buen rato para volver a estar duro y Dean seguía muy excitado. Encendió la tele y se sentó en el sillón, el rubio no se había movido, lo llamó y torpemente Dean se sentó nuevamente en sus rodillas, esta vez tan desnudas como él mismo.

No había nada interesante, la repetición de un programa de "Hell's Kitchen", y los ojos verdes del mayor sólo miraban los rasgados ojos que lo esquivaban. Sam tomó un poco de vaselina en la mano y empezó a masturbarle sin devolver la mirada ni un solo instante. Dean cerró los ojos sintiendo la enorme y caliente mano deslizarse arriba y debajo de su verga cada vez más tirante y sensible.

La rígida postura de sus hombros, provocada por cómo le había atado las manos a la espalda, sujetando juntos muñecas con codos, no le permitía cambiar de posición aunque quisiera (que no fuera el caso). Sam abrió los muslos haciéndole resbalar un poco hasta que sus glúteos tocaron el sillón entre las piernas del más joven, sin dejar de masturbarle, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte.

Dean gimió mordiéndose los labios, intentando empujar contra la mano que lo torturaba de una forma tan ardiente. Y Sam le devolvió la mirada por fin, y se corrió al ver toda la lujuria oculta en esos ojos que contenían todos los colores del universo y que ahora lo miraban con una pasión inagotable.

Las lágrimas se agolparon tras el verde de la mirada de Dean. De repente quería reír y llorar y besarle y dormir junto a él, de repente lo quería dentro o quería estar dentro. Dios, esto no podía ser bueno, sólo quería quedarse así, en sus manos, a su merced, para siempre.

- Yo también… - susurró Sam abrazándole, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos enormes que empequeñecían los propios sin ser nada pequeños. El pecho del menor, jadeante, caliente, palpitaba bajo su mejilla con uno de los pezones justo al alcance de los labios, y por supuesto… - Para un segundo Dean… Necesito un poco de tiempo.

Obedeció reprimiendo una queja. La enormidad de la aberración que estaban cometiendo consciente y premeditadamente le golpeó con fuerza. Joder, ¿no aprendía nada? ¿Esto es lo que quería para su vida, para su hermano? Gruñó contra el pecho del más joven y contuvo las ganas de rendirse y salir corriendo. No es que pudiera realmente, atado, desnudo y abrazado por ese pedazo de Sasquatch que no dejaría que diera ni un paso.

Lo absurdo de su idea le hizo reír. ¿Sammy le perseguiría desnudo provocando el escándalo de la buena gente de ese pueblecito al ver a dos hombres adultos correteando en bolas? ¿O quizás se pondría un abrigo para perseguirle en plan acosador de parque infantil?

- ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó el castaño contagiado  
- De nada – contestó con una carcajada  
- Vamos, dímelo – dijo el castaño sujetando su cara  
- Es sólo una idiotez, créeme, no tiene sentido – entonces Sam utilizó su arma más mortífera, más irresistible, al menos para su estúpido hermano mayor: su mirada más triste de cachorrito apaleado – Sam, en serio, no quieres saberlo, por favor, Sammy, para, ¡Joder! Está bien, me preguntaba qué harías si salía corriendo  
- ¿Qué? – no comprendió la explicación, ni que le rehuyera la mirada – Dean, ¿qué pasa?  
- Solo continúa, dijiste que me harías tuyo toda la noche… - suspiró agobiado – Sam ¿Qué te estoy haciendo?  
- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? Dean… - no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, replicó empezando a molestarse – que yo sepa soy yo el que te está haciendo a ti  
- Sabes lo que quiero decir  
- No Dean, explícamelo  
- Te he fallado, te he convertido en un obseso, en un pervertido  
- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil! – le gritó cogiendo su cara en sus manos  
- Años de práctica

Hacía años que Sam no lo escuchaba hablar así, escudando sus temores en una ridícula broma, con una mueca torcida que suplicaba una sonrisa que el menor no supo negarle.

- Entonces el entrenamiento ha dado resultado – dijo besándole, absorbiendo sus labios, abriéndoselos para recorrerlos con la lengua, para introducirse hasta el último aliento - ¿cómo te has sentido?  
- Bien  
- ¿Es demasiado? ¿Te has sentido mal por lo que hemos hecho? – aún sentía la plenitud que había alcanzado con la cena pero quizás había ido demasiado lejos, a fin de cuentas, por lo que su hermano había dicho, no había estado con nadie desde que fueron por Roman. Entonces una idea mucho peor se filtró por su mente, ¿y si Dean sólo se dejaba para que no lo abandonara? Ya lo había hecho antes – Escúchame, si no quieres no tenemos por qué seguir, te quiero Dean, no quiero que te sientas obligado.  
- ¿Otra vez?  
- Y todas las que hagan falta…  
- Quiero que lleguemos al final, quiero que amanezca contigo dentro de mí, o conmigo dentro de ti, me da lo mismo, quiero que todo mi mundo se reduzca a sentirte y amarte, y que no haya nada más, ni enfados, ni errores, ni criaturas sobrenaturales que nos amarguen la noche. Quiero no sentirme culpable por amarte hasta el último suspiro de mis pulmones y que tú dejes de preguntar cada cinco minutos si esto es lo que quiero – Sam fue a replicar y Dean negó con la cabeza continuando – esto no tiene que ver con mi miedo a que desaparecieras cuando no tenías alma, ni con la culpa por devolverte… ya sabes, esto sólo va de que te amo y de que estoy dispuesto a todo. Quiero que por una vez, tu fantasía se cumpla Sam, nada más y nada menos.  
- ¡Joder! – susurró impresionado el pequeño acariciando su cara  
- Sí, joder – sonrió con picardía el mayor – Son las dos de la mañana, ¿seguimos o la noches es así de corta para ti?  
- Vamos

Lo levantó pensando en qué harían a continuación. Firme, frente a él, Dean esperaba su siguiente movimiento o su siguiente orden dispuesto a complacerle como fuera. Todos los recelos y esa fastidiosa vocecilla que insistía que iría al infierno por tirarse a su hermano, se fueron por un retrete imaginario al levantarse y volver a besarlo.

Acarició su espalda guiándolo lentamente hacia las camas. Era incapaz de dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo y podía notar las ganas de Dean de corresponder a sus caricias. De hecho lo hacía, no con las manos sino con el resto de su cuerpo, invadiendo su espacio rozándose con su pecho y con su abdomen. Bajó las manos hasta su trasero indefenso abriéndolo y teniendo una revelación, ya sabía lo que quería hacer.

Dean se arqueó al sentirse abierto de esa manera. Sam lo llevó hasta la mesa, tumbándolo, abriéndole las piernas. El mayor se retorció al notar nuevamente las manos de su amante separando los glúteos exponiendo su ano. Sam lamió alrededor del agujero, mordisqueó la carne sensible y sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo dentro.

- ¡Sam! – exclamó al sentir la intrusión

Rotó el dedo dentro obligándole a retorcerse gimiendo de placer. El castaño decidió tomarse su tiempo y sustituyó el dedo por su lengua. Dean lloriqueaba, mascullaba su nombre, suplicaba encendiéndole de nuevo.

Sam sintió su erección crecer con cada gemido del mayor, pero no quería terminar así de rápido tenía que darle lo que le había pedido, dárselo todo, incluidos sus deseos más ocultos. Tenía que hacerle comprender que no se arrepentiría jamás de amarle.

- No me arrepiento – susurró volviendo a penetrarlo con los dedos  
- Yo tampoco – gimió Dean aceptando la suave tortura  
- Voy a follarte la boca  
- Vale

Lo llevó a la cama y lo tumbó boca arriba. Entonces decidió que sí que le follaría la boca pero también se la chuparía hasta que se corriera. No podía dejar de acariciarle y penetrarle con los dedos aun así. Se subió encima, y le metió el pene en la boca hasta que tosió, salió y volvió a entrar acostumbrándolo a la sensación, aclimatándolo al brusco movimiento hasta que dejó de toser encontrando la forma de contener el tamaño del falo y de aceptar las embestidas del menor que alcanzaban su garganta.

Cuando se acomodó en la boca de Dean empezó a lamer y chupar alrededor de sus huevos hasta que el mayor estuvo totalmente empalmado. Lo tomó en la boca mientras embestía aún más fuerte en la de Dean cada vez más hinchado. Dolorido, dejó de moverla, amordazando al mayor con ella metiéndole un par de dedos en el trasero, abriéndolo, mientras seguía chupando con fruición.

Dean dio señales de estar a punto de correrse, entonces lo penetró con cuatro dedos a la vez, dejándolo tan abierto y dolorido que el mayor temió cerrar la boca y morderle, atragantándose con la enorme polla del castaño y corriéndose con violencia en su boca. Sam se lo tragó todo y siguió chupando sin piedad hasta que casi le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Pero el más joven no había terminado aún. Se levantó y lo incorporó cargando con su cuerpo desmadejado hasta el sillón donde lo echó sobre el respaldo. Y allí se introdujo dentro. Dean ya no tenía fuerza ni para gemir, agotado, lleno por el miembro de su hermano, dolorido, y feliz, sintió las repetidas penetraciones llegar hasta dónde no pensaba que se podía llegar.

Una vez, y otra vez, Sam entraba y salía, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo. Tan fuerte que sus testículos chocaban contra las abiertas nalgas del mayor que apenas se movía. Esa inactividad lo frenó un poco hasta que lo oyó susurrar roncamente que no parara.

Incentivado por su petición llegó al orgasmo corriéndose más fuerte de lo que había hecho en toda esa noche. Sus piernas temblaron incontrolablemente y tuvo que permanecer dentro, en la precaria estabilidad del respaldo del sillón hasta que consiguió dominarse. Dean no estaba mejor, tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta la cama pues las fuerzas los habían abandonado a ambos.

- Creo que es suficiente por esta noche – le susurró en el oído, tirados ambos sobre la cama, mientras lo mantenía abrazado.  
- Si es lo que quieres – murmuró afónico Dean  
- ¿Te estás escuchando? Casi no puedes hablar, yo estoy satisfecho Dean – lo besó tras la oreja, y en la nuca - ¿tú no?  
- Yo… - tosió dolorido – vale, como quieras

Lo metió en la cama sin desatarlo, el mayor ni siquiera lo notó de lo cansado que estaba. Se acurrucó junto al cuerpo más grande y suspiró tratando de mantenerse despierto. Los enormes ojos verdes se clavaban llenos de paz en los tornasolados del más joven que se resistía a dejar de acariciarle el rostro suavemente, dibujando su nariz, sus labios, su mandíbula.

- En cuanto descanse cinco minutos volveré a follarte – amenazó/prometió Sam  
- Vale – respondió si voz Dean  
- Cuéntamelo  
- ¿Lo de esas cicatrices?  
- Si  
- Fue al principio – cerró los ojos encogiéndose más al recordar – desperté en medio de la nada y Cass dijo que estábamos en el purgatorio antes de desaparecer. No sé qué clase de criaturas eran, me rodearon y me mantuvieron atrapado durante un tiempo para alimentarse de mi sangre…  
- Debió ser terrible – Sam lo abrazó para desatarlo mientras seguía su relato  
- No tuve tiempo para pensar en ello – carraspeó suavemente y su voz se aclaró un poco más – vaya, no se me han dormido las manos

El menor le frotó los brazos vigorosamente de todas maneras para reactivarle la circulación. Dean se abrazó a él impidiendo que siguiera haciéndolo y creyendo que había olvidado lo de sus cicatrices. Sin embargo Sam no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin saber. Envolviéndole protectoramente lo besó en el pelo y su hermano comprendió que no tenía escapatoria.

- Me rajaban con una garra que tenían, afilada como un bisturí. Y me sorbían la sangre hasta que perdía el sentido. No sé cuánto tiempo, días… semanas… hasta que los dragones acabaron con ellos. Creí que me matarían también, que me devorarían como a esos seres, pero no, sólo querían divertirse conmigo – una sonrisa atravesada surcó el rostro de Dean y el castaño lo besó en la frente instándole a continuar – no había intentado huir hasta ese instante, siempre había estado demasiado débil por la falta de sangre, pero ellos no querían eso de mí. Creí que escapaba, siete u ocho veces, era su juego, cazarme y cuando me daban caza me torturaban, incluso implicaban a otras criaturas en sus cacerías. Así conseguí escapar.  
- ¿Y Castiel? ¿No te buscó?  
- No, al contrario, se escondía de mí.  
- ¿Por qué haría eso?  
- Éramos las dos criaturas más buscadas del Purgatorio, a él lo buscaban los leviatanes, a mí todos los demás. Supongo que esa parte no la conocía y trataba de mantenerme a salvo.  
- ¿Y Benny?  
- La última vez que escapé de los dragones y sus amigos me hice con esa espada con el mango de hueso. Me rodearon un grupo de vampiros, posiblemente para hacer la pelota a los dragones. Benny cambió de idea y me ayudó a escapar.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Yo era su boleto de salida del purgatorio.  
- Y ahora es tu amigo.  
- Sí, me ayudó a encontrar a Cass e incluso le salvó el culo un par de veces aunque no lo soportaba, se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Me salvó la vida y me enseñó la salida. Luchamos codo con codo durante meses, ayudándome a conservar algo de humanidad en mí y créeme, yo allí dentro me había convertido en algo mucho más monstruoso que las criaturas que querían cazarnos.  
- Le debo tu vida – murmuró Sam  
- No, yo le debo mi vida y le debo una oportunidad mientras no la fastidie – se encogió aún más – por favor, yo…  
- No soy mejor que tú Dean, tú crees que soy más inteligente, o más fuerte y no es cierto, no soy mejor persona, aunque en ocasiones me haya comportado con una superioridad moral que no me pertenecía. Soy visceral, de la peor clase, porque la reprimo hasta que soy incapaz de controlarlo. Pero te amo, y ahora que sé lo que te pasó puedo aceptar que Benny viva mientras no vuelva a matar para alimentarse. Aunque los demás cazadores son otra cosa Dean.  
- Lo sé

Siguieron abrazados un rato. Echó un ojo al reloj, eran casi las cinco de la mañana y no lograba conciliar el sueño después del relato de su hermano. Dean seguía acurrucado entre sus brazos como muy pocas veces en sus vidas, y eso le rompía el corazón. Le rompía el corazón la soledad que podía adivinar en ese gesto y se sintió mal por no haber sido capaz de llegar a él antes, por haber llegado al borde de la ruptura.

- Te quiero – suspiró acariciándole – y no creas que he terminado contigo por esta noche  
- ¿Ah, no?  
- Ni por esta noche ni por el resto de mi vida.

Dean se levantó besándolo con rudeza, sujetando el rostro del pequeño con sus manos, dibujando las afiladas facciones y lamiendo sus labios y recorriendo su mandíbula. Sam, irreflexivamente sujetó sus muñecas y se volteó sobre él atrapándolo bajo su cuerpo. Le había bastado algo tan sencillo como un beso para volver a estar totalmente loco de deseo por quien tenía a su lado, a su merced.

- Quiero follarte Sammy – susurró roncamente Dean sin tratar de liberar sus manos  
- Está bien, pero no te muevas – el largo cabello caía a ambos lados del rostro ocultando su expresión. Lentamente frotó erección con erección y sonrió con maldad al notar el jadeo que apenas se insinuó entre los gruesos labios de su hermano.

Juntó sus piernas sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Cuando liberó sus manos para acariciarse a sí mismo sobre el estómago de Dean, el mayor no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

- Mi culo Dean – sugirió – deberías dilatármelo un poco ¿no crees?  
- Capullo  
- Idiota – se rio

Sam chupó los dedos de las manos de su hermano y cuando estuvieron totalmente humedecidos sintió cómo tanteaba con ellos en su entrada. Jadeó con fuerza, con anticipación y la sonrisa pícara del mayor le enardeció.

Dio un respingo al notar un dedo dentro de él. "Jodido Dean" pensó al sentirse tan bien, no pudo evitar un ronroneo cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero. Normalmente prefería estar al otro lado pero a veces, como ahora, estar en las manos del pecoso era estar en el cielo. El tercer dedo se abrió paso en su apretado culo, ardía con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía genial.

Se estiró sobre la mesita y alcanzó un preservativo. Los ojos de Dean chispearon divertidos ante su torpeza para abrir el paquetito. Colocó el condón en el pene del mayor que no preguntó al verlo situarse sobre él.

Dean empujó entrando por completo y Sam se quedó sentado con el enorme falo dentro de él. No se atrevía a moverse, aclimatándose, adaptándose al tamaño sorprendentemente grande y grueso.

- Sammy – susurró el rubio dentro de él - ¿puedo moverme?  
- Un segundo – musitó con los ojos cerrados, colocó una de sus enormes manos sobre el estómago no tan definido como el suyo pero que no podía dejar de tocar – vale

Pero lo de que Dean se moviera era algo complicado con el enorme cuerpo del menor sobre él. Se agarró a sus muslos e intentó elevarse. Sam se movió sobre él, montándole, provocándole un placer que no dejaba de contemplar en los ojos abiertos de par en par, oscurecidos y brillantes, en su boca, apretada sobre su lengua de la que podía ver asomar la punta. Se inclinó para saborearla liberando la cadera del mayor que ahora sí podía moverse para invadirlo a su ritmo.

Dean se levantó, girando con él, dejándolo debajo. Para ayudarle alzó sus piernas dejándolo abierto y empujando sin misericordia. Sam se arqueó a su encuentro ayudándose con los talones sobre los hombros del mayor. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía, lo lleno, lo completo.

- Dios, Dean…  
- Voy a terminar Sammy…  
- Si…

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras jadeaba dejándose ir. Sam gimió al sentir cómo el mayor se corría con fuerza. Dean se desplomó sobre su hermano, saliendo con cuidado y quedándose recostado sobre su pecho,

- Dean – suspiró el más joven – ahora voy a follarte yo…  
- Deja que respire mi amor  
- ¿Has dicho mi amor?  
- Sí capullo, he dicho mi amor – gruñó el rubio tumbado sobre su pecho  
- Que dulce eres  
- Oh, cállate.

El fornido pecho se sacudió en una carcajada muda, feliz. Apretó al mayor contra él sin que protestara o sin que se hiciera películas sobre lo de volver a follarle.

- ¿Me atarás otra vez? - susurró "pues sí que se hacía películas" se rio esta vez abiertamente – Sammy  
- Por supuesto  
- Eres un pervertido jodido por culo  
- Que te va a volver a joder por el culo  
- Y mal hablado  
- Y tu amor  
- ¡Venga ya! Harás que me arrepienta de decir lo que siento – se enfurruñó el pecoso levantándose para quitarse el condón y limpiarse un poco

Sam lo siguió al baño mirando con todo descaro cómo se limpiaba. Estaba un poco dolorido lo que le hizo pensar en el culo de Dean. Se acercó y le agarró una nalga obteniendo un suspiro de resignación. Sonrió con sadismo al comprobar que estaba totalmente abierto y que no rechazaba su contacto.

- Vamos a la cama – lo cogió por las muñecas esposándoselas

Dean miró las esposas y levantando ambos brazos se enganchó a su cuello haciéndolo trastabillar hasta chocar contra la pared, de espaldas. Con el mayor colgado de él, y besándole desaforadamente Sam llegó a duras penas a la cama dónde cayeron enredados.

Y ya me he cansado de contar cómo se tiraron la jodida noche, joder, que lo queréis saber todo panda de cotillas. ¡Pues jodiendo! ¡Usad la imaginación!

Fin.


End file.
